


Draco Malfoy y la Sala de Menesteres - Drabbles

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles escritos a partir del reto "155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres" con el personaje de Draco Malfoy. Todos tienen en común dos cosas, el personaje protagonista y que la Sala de Menesteres o es mencionada o se encuentra en ella.</p>
<p>El único que participa realmente en el reto es "Pesadillas" y sólo "Nada más importa" tiene de rating PG-13</p>
<p>Ro Hoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

> De los cuatro drabbles que se encuentran aquí, este es el único que realmente participa en el reto "155 en la Sala que Viene y Va" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". El resto los escribí como un reto conmigo misma y no he podido evitar subirlos. Espero que os gusten.
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y la Sala de Menesteres son de JK, yo sólo juego con ellos y me lo paso pipa!

Estas de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres, rodeado de fuego, con los pulmones llenos de humo y los ojos llorosos. Parece que tu vida va a acabar ahí, calcinado por las brasas. El calor te aturde, te quema; no quedan más sitios a los que agarrarte. Goyle ha caído también y sabes que tú serás el siguiente. A lo lejos, ves como Potter abandona volando la Sala. No puedes reprochárselo, porque no mereces ser salvado, no lo mereces…

Despiertas y ves los ojos verdes de Harry mirándote asustado. Su mano acaricia tu mejilla mientras te susurra: "Estoy aquí Draco, no me he ido". Te aferras a la realidad de su cuerpo y de sus besos; los que te aseguran que siempre estará a tu lado, que te merecías sobrevivir, que no hiciste nada malo, que volvió para rescatarte.

Y la pesadilla desaparece con la calidez de sus caricias y sus palabras de amor.


	2. ¿Es cierto?

—¡Papá! Albus dice que hay una sala en Hogwarts que te da todo lo que necesitas —grita Scorpius, nada más bajar del tren.

—Es cierto, papá Draco, me lo ha contado Nick casi decapitado.

Observas a tus hijos, alborotados por volver a casa. Sus ojos verdes y grises resplandecen de ilusión con ese descubrimiento que quieren que les confirmes que es real. A tu lado, Harry sonríe y acaricia tu mano con cariño. Y a pesar de que sabes que la Sala de los Menesteres ya no es accesible, no puedes negarte a la curiosidad de los niños.

—Tiene toda la razón. Esa sala existe y vuestro padre y yo hemos estado allí.

—¿De verdad? —pregunta Scorpius, todavía más emocionado—. ¿Entonces, es cierto lo que dice Albus?

Miras a Harry y sabes que también está recordando el día que os encontrasteis en la Sala y su mano nunca más te soltó: —Te lo prometo.


	3. Nada más importa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble son dos en uno y el único que tiene un rating PG-13 :)

Nada más entrar, unas manos ansiosas te atrapan y tú te dejas capturar porque deseas que lo hagan, siempre lo has hecho. La ropa desaparece poco a poco de tu cuerpo y cae al suelo de esa Sala que ha sido participe de todos vuestros encuentros. Gimes cuando lame tu cuello, sollozas cuando sus dientes muerden tus pezones y gritas cuando la calidez de su boca devora tu carne. El pelo oscuro de tu amante roza tu vientre y dejas que se adueñe de todo tu ser, porque Harry es el único que tiene ese poder en ti. Es algo superior a la magia, es un deseo que ha estado calentándose a fuego lento y que ahora, hierve descontrolado.

Tu nombre suena como un pecado en sus labios: "Draco, Draco, Draco" y sólo eres capaz de sentirle adentrándose, besándote, tocándote, llenándote.

Todo lo demás no importa, sólo paliar esa necesidad que te abrasa cada minuto.

* * *

Llevas esperándole toda la noche y cuando por fin distingues su dorado cabello te lanzas desmedido hacía él. Nunca imaginaste que Draco tendría esa influencia sobre ti, pero ahora, la necesidad es demasiado fuerte como para desecharla.

No es sólo sexo, piensas mientras lames su cuello; es algo más, mucho más fuerte, cavilas mordiendo sus pezones; es algo más intenso que puro deseo, crees chupándole su carne. Pero decirlo en voz alta te aterra demasiado. Gimoteas su nombre mientras te introduces y tus caderas chocan contra su cuerpo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, completándote de una forma tan arrolladora que hasta te cuesta respirar. Bebes de su aliento, te empapas de su fragancia y el calor te abrasa, os abrasa.

Y sientes que sólo importan estos momentos, en los que dejas de ser Harry Potter para ser el amante de Draco. Lo que hay afuera de la Sala, ahora te es indiferente.


	4. Será diferente

Tú no tenías que estar ahí, pero sin darte cuenta, has acabado dentro de esa Sala en la que tanto sufriste y dónde llegaste a pensar que morirías preso de un fuego temible. Todavía huele a humo y un escalofrío recorre todo tu cuerpo. Vete de aquí, piensas de inmediato.

Escuchas un ruido; alguien más está dentro. Te giras y allí está Potter. Llevas años sin verle y su presencia, más que molestarte, te alivia. Es patético, pero sabes que es verdad. La única persona que ha conseguido que te encontraras a salvo ha sido él.

Te acercas y le ofreces tu mano. Esa que rechazo con once años y esperas, anhelas, que esta vez sea diferente. Y lo es. La mano de Harry es calida y el apretón es fuerte pero amistoso. Una sonrisa emerge de tus labios y notas una pequeña caricia en el dorso. Y sabes que esta vez todo será diferente.


End file.
